


消失的村庄

by Lunasong_midnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasong_midnight/pseuds/Lunasong_midnight
Summary: 旧神盾/人类冬借用了克苏鲁神话的一些设定，人外（？），双性，怀球，暗黑，三观不正，ooc慎入





	消失的村庄

**Author's Note:**

> 旧神盾/人类冬  
> 借用了克苏鲁神话的一些设定，人外（？），双性，怀球，暗黑，三观不正，ooc  
> 慎入

这是一个无名的山村。山间总是萦绕着难以名状的雾气，没有奇怪的颜色和味道，却又有说不出来的诡异。山里极少能看到活动的生物，只有在暗夜里出现的北美夜鹰围绕在群山之上发出尖锐而凄厉地叫声。山中从未见过明亮的太阳，树木和其他植物多多少少形态有些扭曲，植被腐烂的气味总是久散不去。但越是接近北边最高的那座山上，所有的情况就越诡异，树木们的扭曲越来越刻意，那种形态仿佛来自其他的空间，植被的颜色也无法形容，极少数可以被辨认出存在于地球，但大多数的颜色远远超出了人类的想象极限，这些植物以一种不属于这个维度的几何规律生长，看上去毛骨悚然极了，人们不敢去想象这些东西，他们总是小心地避开，捂住眼睛和耳朵，仿佛一旦触碰到就会招来不可言说的灾祸。  
村子里没有一间正常的房子，只有长满了黏腻怪异的苔类和菌类的残垣断壁散布在阴湿的泥土上，这里没有与外界相通的路，也不会经常有外人来到这里，哪怕是世界上最爱寻求刺激的冒险家也不愿意对这里有一点点幻想和兴趣。偶尔有一些倒霉蛋误入进群山之中，他们也不愿意在满眼的诡异与不合常理的恐怖之中寻求村民们的帮助，那些散落在山林中干瘪，苍白而又恶臭的身影仿佛就是把他们带入地狱的使者。事实上，这些似人非人的身影早已无法进行正常的人类世界的交流，他们的发声器官只能发出一些单调诡异的音节，也不会有任何生物本能地条件反射，自从五年前那个恐怖的事件发生之后，这个村子就像是被隔离在地球之外，掉入了不可言说的异次元深渊之中。家禽牲畜们一夜之间全部死亡，怪异腥臭的虫子在动物们的尸体上恶心地蠕动，恶臭浓稠的绿水从泥土中渗了出来，逐渐扭曲了依赖于土壤的植物们，群山之中不断发出的类似于翻滚，呻吟，尖叫，嘶鸣，怒吼的声音像利爪一般撕烂人类的大脑，村民们开始变得癫狂，他们痛苦地在地上翻滚、用诡异狂躁地动作扭动着身体，瞳仁像是被溶解一般挂在脸上，口水和眼泪混着肮脏的黑色血水不断流出。整个村庄宛如来自天外的炼狱。在那之后，村民们也开始慢慢死去，如今仅存的也不过两只手就可以数清楚，但用不了多久，他们也会消失，然后这块土地，永远只属于黑暗的深渊。  
奇怪的是，关于五年前那场恐怖事件所保存的记录寥寥无几，只有群山之外的小镇上有一部分人表示自己曾听到过恐怖的声波，但谁也不敢完全相信他们的话，毕竟这些人已经全部被关在了疯人院的最深处，那座仅有一扇门的高塔，足足砌了十英尺厚的砖墙才能隔绝内部癫狂的怪叫声。政府没有需要封锁的消息，人们也都避之唯恐不及，很快，这件事情就会被淹没在时间的海洋中，像一只隐藏在深渊之下的怪物，看着人们淹没在自己内心深处的猜疑与恐慌之中。  
谁也不知道的是，这次恐怖事件唯一的知情者也是当事人，正和肇事者一起，隐藏在这个小镇中，像一对普通人一样生活着。  
“今天又听到一些人在谈论那件事情了。”巴基被史蒂夫覆盖着一层湿滑鳞片的巨大触手紧紧包裹在怀里，这些触手漂亮极了，像是连接着宇宙星河的巨大桥梁，神秘、璀璨。史蒂夫化成人类的部分正安静地躺在他怀里小憩。  
“这并不是我的错巴基，我只是去找你，并没有想过要伤害人类。”史蒂夫有些委屈，“人类这种生物太弱小了，我的一点动作都会把他们毁灭。”  
巴基不置可否，只是轻笑着摸了摸他的头。史蒂夫离开地球深处之后完全像个人类一样和他在小镇上生活，毁灭一个村庄这种事情根本完全出于他的私心。巴基在村子里生活了十六年，因为母亲与其他人格格不入的善良与温柔以及自己异于常人的身体，他们已经遭受了太多的欺凌与侮辱。母亲不能说话，他唯一能够交流的只有村子北方的山中发出的奇怪声音，一开始声音只能发出一些怪异的音节，巴基学了很久也无法用人类的声带发出这些音节。后来声音开始学会了人类的语言，他们开始交谈，声音似乎知道很多很多事情，巴基爱极了这些奇异宏大的故事，经常沉迷其中忘了时间，直到太阳西沉母亲寻来才恋恋不舍地离开。因此，即使受到了所有人的排挤，巴基仍旧在母亲和声音的陪伴之中度过了一段寻常安逸的岁月。  
直到有一天，巴基在山脚下睡了过去，午夜时分他猛然醒了过来，却不见母亲来寻找自己。他急匆匆赶回家，却在一进门的时候被一张大网紧紧束缚住。屋内的烛火被点燃，往日温柔美丽的母亲却蓬头垢面，衣不蔽体，浑身血污躺在壁炉旁，她的眼中早已失去了光泽，纤细的身躯毫无起伏，几个粗野的男人正站在旁边，凶狠猥琐地盯着巴基。  
瞬间出现的变故带来的惊恐与悲痛震惊了巴基，他盯着母亲绝望地嘶吼，双手胡乱地撕扯着绳网。很快村子里的其他人也涌了过来，他们带着各种利器和火把扬言要烧死这个被诅咒的男孩和他作为女巫的母亲。女人们扯着尖锐狂躁地嗓音恶毒地诅咒这对母子，她们已经在无尽的妒忌和恨意中压抑了很多年，而男人们则故作宽容地安抚着其他人，他们提议先把男孩关押起来，等明日正午再烧死他。  
可怜的男孩早已失去了全部力气，他仍沉浸在巨大的悲痛之中无法自拔。男人们把他拖进阴湿的地窖后，相互看了看便邪恶地笑了起来。谁都知道这个漂亮的男孩有着异于常人的部分，他们觉得不好好享用一次便烧死了他可真是浪费。于是他们解开男孩身上的绳索想要扒开他的衣服好欣赏欣赏处子美丽的蜜穴，但绳索落地之际，失神中的男孩突然暴起，抽出身上藏着的匕首瞬间割断了离他最近的三个男人的喉咙。其他人被这突然的变故吓出了神，巴基趁此打伤了一些人开辟出一条道路拼命朝北边跑去。  
人们很快又聚集起来，势要抓住这个魔鬼狠狠折磨。他们紧紧地追赶着巴基，恶毒的咒骂和恐吓不断响起，巨大的恐惧和悲痛几乎要吞噬了巴基，那座山就快要到了，但是他体力不支随时都会倒下。  
“史蒂夫。。。”他绝望地念叨着那个声音的名字，这个除了母亲以外一直陪伴着他的，如今仍然是他绝望之中唯一的希望。  
最后他还是倒下了，在山脚下，人们怪叫着冲了过来，无数双肮脏的手撕扯着他的衣服和头发。突然，大地开始震动，一阵阵像是不属于这个维度的怪异声波疯狂地扩散开来，厚土之下冲出一个个巨大的触手扫开聚集的人群，像是巨人随意地踩死蝼蚁一般。有什么来自于太古的神秘力量将要出现了，但巴基却在超负荷的疲惫和惊惧之中昏了过去。  
当他醒来的时候，他已经躺在了小镇的医院里，身边坐着个金发碧眼自称是史蒂夫的傻大个正满脸担忧地望着他。

“你又在想那些事情了。”史蒂夫轻抚着他的脸不安地问道。  
巴基回过神看着爱人俊美的脸庞，不受控制般吻了上去，“不止，我发现我太爱你了，如果离开了你我一定会死掉。”  
听了这话，史蒂夫眼神突然深沉了起来，他猛然起身把巴基狠狠压在身下，与此同时周围的景象全都迷幻扭曲起来。所有的事物都不再真实，它们变成了漂浮在无垠虚空中的亿万个光辉球体，被割裂在不同的镜面里纵横交错，完全的失重与毫无触感的虚幻让巴基感觉自己在深渊之中不断坠落又仿佛在无数个宇宙之中毫无目的地漂流，直到，眼前熟悉的那张脸出现，无数的触手在从没有尽头的时间和空间中延伸过来为他交织在一起，永远地禁锢了他的身体、灵魂和生命。  
巴基爱死这种感觉了，身体在虚空之中找不到任何落脚点而带来的不安急切，突然被史蒂夫紧紧接住，巴基的灵魂都在叫嚣着把自己完全献给他。于是他搂住史蒂夫的脖子顺从地张开嘴，任凭史蒂夫怪异的舌头在自己的口腔急切地冲撞搅动，那舌头仿佛怪物一般分裂开来，细小的口器吸附在柔软的口腔内壁热情地舔弄，几乎同时刺激着口腔内所有的敏感点。巴基更加难耐地扭动自己的身体，毫无顾忌地分开双腿缠上史蒂夫的腰。  
在他们的情事里史蒂夫一直都保持着人类的形态，毕竟人类太脆弱了，他不想弄伤巴基。但他们交合了这么久，巴基的身体有了一些改变，现在他想试试不一样的东西。  
他们的接吻好像永远不会结束一般，巴基从来不会叫停，虽然他是一个很有主见和立场的人，但面对史蒂夫从来都没有下限这个东西。就像现在，巨大的触手已经完全扯掉了他的衣服，但史蒂夫的下半身仍然隐于黑暗之中，他的眼睛不似平常湛蓝得清澈，浓厚得仿佛无尽的黑色深渊一般要将巴基的灵魂都要吸了进去。他一定想玩不同的花样，巴基想，但那又怎样，巴基心甘情愿被他完全控制，最后把他彻底弄坏撕碎，血肉和灵魂都要融进史蒂夫。他静静地等待着，等待着他的支配者给他一个宣判，好让他奉上自己的一切。  
冰冷的触手轻抚过巴基的全身后，第一次开启盔甲展现出层层鳞片之下的软肉，那里布满了黏腻湿滑的液体，无数的口器分布在粉色的内壁上鲜活地舞动着。巴基被四周怪异淫糜的景象震惊了，莫名的恐惧和刺激涌上心头。这种恐惧源自于人类的求生本能，他们能感觉到自己即将被这些淫秽的怪物完全吃掉，然后会慢慢溶解，直到彻底被它们占有，但只要史蒂夫在，这种恐惧不过是情事之中小小的调味品，让一切变得更加刺激而已。巴基本能地把自己往史蒂夫的怀里缩了缩，然而对方却强硬地掰开他的胳膊，狠狠地把他推落进无数口器和黏液组成的巨大的情欲陷阱之中。  
巴基刚一坠入，触手们便立刻把他包裹起来，无数的口器紧紧贴满他的身体，快速地吸弄着他每一寸皮肤，粉嫩的阴茎被包裹在一个满是口器的肉洞之中不断蠕动，小巧的阴蒂被什么东西狠狠地紧束着，花穴之中有液体不断流出后立刻被吸干，但很快又会有其他微凉的黏液被送进来洗刷着内壁，身后的小穴里，布满口器的小型触手快速地抽插着狠狠搅动体内的软肉。  
他被包裹在异形一般的怪异生物组织里失去了所有控制能力只能任由触手们摆布，他浑身都是黏液，在短短十几分钟之内几乎被强制高潮了两次，这太过了，身体的每一处敏感点都被完全照顾到并不断刺激。理智早已不复存在，只有不断累积的快感侵蚀着他的每一根神经，巴基根本无法承受这源源不断的快感，泪水布满了他的脸颊，潮红色染透了他雪白的皮肤，艳红的眼角哀求地望着死死盯着他的史蒂夫，他想要呼喊他的名字，但张开嘴只能发出淫秽不堪的尖叫和呻吟声。  
史蒂夫在情欲的牢笼外死命地控制自己，他不知道自己在等什么，但他知道现在还不是时候，他攥紧了双拳，身体上的青筋暴起好像要冲破坚硬的皮肤，沉重的呼吸声仿佛野兽的低吼。终于，巴基用尽所有的力气朝史蒂夫伸出手，虚弱地哭求着深入灵魂的爱人：“史蒂夫。。。唔~抱我。。。求你，抱抱我。。。”像是打破了什么禁制，巴基终于被史蒂夫从牢笼中救出来狠狠地拥入怀里，无力的双腿努力地攀住支配者隐于黑暗中的下半身，滚烫的性器深深埋入巴基的两个小穴里，两个人忍不住发出一阵满足的喟叹。  
史蒂夫没有急着进行什么动作即使紧紧咬着他的性器的软肉在疯狂地收缩着。巴基在他的怀里不住地颤抖，史蒂夫心疼地抱紧他，温热的嘴唇轻轻地吻遍他的脸颊，舔干脸上的泪水然后贴住他的双唇浅浅地厮磨。过了不知有多久，巴基的身体逐渐趋于缓和，他尝试着努力抽出双手，固执地重新搂住史蒂夫的肩膀，把头埋进爱人的颈窝里低声嗔怪了一句“混蛋。”史蒂夫的性器不受控制地又涨大了一圈，本不该有人类构造的身体却在心口处暖烘烘的，他轻轻舔弄着巴基的耳朵问他：“我可以动了吗？”巴基没有说话，只是把自己往他的怀里又送了送，史蒂夫轻笑了一声，便不再克制自己开始缓慢地抽动起来。  
不同于以往的情事，巴基看不到史蒂夫隐于黑暗中的下体，只感觉到两个比平日里大上许多的性器在两个小穴里蛮横地冲撞着，变幻莫测的虚空之中，连灵魂都找不到重心，唯有紧紧拥抱着他的爱人和体内的滚烫才能让他感受到生命的韵律。  
之前的一番疯狂已经将巴基的身体完全打开，史蒂夫此刻地动作反倒让他觉得过于温柔。他忍不住主动收缩着自己的小穴，缓缓摆动腰肢想要获得对方更多的回应，但这一次史蒂夫有他自己的目的。他一直把巴基拥在怀里，像一个老派的绅士单一地重复着古老的动作，粗大的性器即使没有什么花样仍然照顾好了巴基身体里每一个敏感点。  
“狠狠操我史蒂夫，求你，弄坏我吧，让我死在你怀里。”巴基被情欲折磨得失去理智，双手急切地抓挠着史蒂夫坚厚的的脊背，除了身体，他还有内心无限的情欲需要满足。空虚感几乎要使他发了疯，他拼命地把自己贴紧史蒂夫，恨不得让血肉都融为一体。  
史蒂夫被巴基诱惑得几乎快要失了控，抽插的速度越来越快，他拉扯住巴基的头发，把他从自己的怀里拽出来，他要告诉他一些事情，在他们相望的双目之中，作为连接着无尽时间与空间的全知全能者，为这个平凡的人类许下誓言。  
“巴基，我的爱人，我们的灵魂、物质、生命、意识将会永远连接在一起，你将融入于我，为我孕育新的生命，从此永远无法分离，直到无尽的时间与空间完全灭亡。”  
滚烫的性器到达了前所未有的深度，巴基能感觉到它正抵在自己的宫口虎视眈眈的等待着，他被拉扯着惊恐地看向史蒂夫，然后他听见了为他许下的誓言。事实上，巴基随时都会愿意为史蒂夫献出一切，即使生物的本能在拼命告诉他不可以，他也会拒绝理会。他按捺住人类的求生欲，盯着史蒂夫湛蓝的双眼坚定地说道：“给我，史蒂夫，我永远属于你，陪着你直到世界尽头。”  
滚烫的液体射入子宫内，宣告了巴基属于人类的基因彻底被覆盖，他成为了宇宙古老永恒生命体最重要的一部分，从此，再也不会有什么力量能够将他们分开。

一年以后。  
巴基的肚子最近开始显怀了，异世界的生命孕育周期看上去和地球的时间没有多大关联。史蒂夫第一次像一个人类那样做父亲，他不知道该如何自处，只能一刻不停地关注着巴基，以满足他的所有需求。  
“我没有李子了。”巴基悲伤地看着桌子上的三个李子开始掉眼泪。即使被修改了基因，他还是像个人类一样在孕期过度敏感，以及有一些特殊的口欲。史蒂夫最看不得巴基掉眼泪，他甚至连安慰的话够顾不上说，只轻轻地吻了吻巴基的额头便拿着东西出门买李子。  
截至今日，那座无名山村里的所有人类全部死亡，至此，无名的山村将永远消失。那位死里逃生的倒霉旅客在小镇的街上挥舞着手脚叙述着他不久前所看到的一切，然而所有人只是麻木地看着他，他说的话没有任何逻辑性，仅仅只是一些破碎的单词顺着涎水从他的口中断断续续地流出，他的眼睛甚至都没法聚焦。看起来小镇疯人院的高塔里又要迎来一位新的居民了。  
至于那些妄想亵渎神明的罪恶灵魂，他们永远被困在宇宙之外的某个混沌黑暗的星球之上，在旧日支配者们单调、令人作呕的嚎叫声中被不停地奴役与折磨。  
史蒂夫看着被带走的疯子，嘴角不自觉地挂着诡异的笑容，但很快他又恢复了正常。他紧了紧手中装满李子的纸袋，转过身急匆匆地往家赶，他离开的时候巴基还在掉眼泪，这才是最重要的事情。


End file.
